An IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) service provider provides a service that integrates a security of a telecommunication network, content provided by a broadcast television network and features of the Internet; and provides voice, data, and video services over one connection simultaneously. Therefore, a user can not only make calls, access the Internet, and watch TV, but also enjoy more data, voice, and video integrated services through the IPTV service, serially or in parallel.